


Comfort

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nebula does all she can for Tony





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Another one for Navaan. I loved all her requests!

Nebula held Tony. She didn’t know what else to do. There was little air and no food left. He needed medical attention, more than she could give him. He was dehydrated and hungry

He woke her with his screams and she picked him up like a child and held him, singing to him as if he _were_ her child. He’d calmed but she had not let him go. 

He’d been unexpectedly kind to her. The least she owed him was to care for him and, if need be, assure he didn’t die afraid and alone. 

She kissed his sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
